


torn asunder

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Marauders' Era, mentions of Lucissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Narcissa had heard her parents talking about it, and now it's come true. The life of a Black daughter is always one of desperation...





	torn asunder

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Who if I cried_
> 
> _would hear me_
> 
> _when the world rains?"_
> 
> _—Rose Styron, "Train Across America"_

Narcissa left Transfiguration without McGonagall's agreement, but she couldn't wait for it. Not here, not now. It was happening again.

The witch made it to the lavatory before the dry heave hit the back of her throat, so she made it to a toilet before the bile emerged from her mouth. It was bitter and disgusting, and the loo smelled a lot better than what Narcissa's body was expunging.

After a few more gasps and one more expulsion, Narcissa rested on her haunches and used a spell to clean her mouth. She was glad Myrtle was not around; the last thing she needed was some bloody ghost yelling all the way to Azkaban that Narcissa Black had lost her composure.

But the blond girl couldn't help it. Her stomach had been unstable since returning from Christmas break three weeks ago. She'd heard her parents at bedtime, when they didn't know they'd be overheard.

"It's finalized," Cygnus had stated.

Druella had made a noise of disgust. "I like Lucius. It's Abraxas I can't stand."

"Yes, well, Lucius will make a fine match for Narcissa."

"Agreed. Everything should be back to normal once they're married. Then we can forget…"

"I know, I know."

Of course, Druella had been referencing Andromeda, who'd gone off and married that Mudblood, Ted Tonks. She wasn't counted in their family anymore. Bellatrix was good with Rodolphus Lestrange, and now…now… Now Narcissa was stuck with Malfoy, a smarmy man she'd politely charmed for the sake of her family—and a man she quite disliked.

Narcissa's stomach gurgled again at the thought of marrying him, making a family with him, _sleeping in his bed_ … She shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut. No. She would not cry in the _loo_ , of all places!

Footsteps stopped at the end of the line of stalls, and someone knocked on a stall door. "Are you all right?"

Narcissa's stomach flipped again, but for other reasons this time. She saw a tall Gryffindor with tan skin and fair hair, with dark eyes to complement. "Oh. Marlene." As luck would have it, the tears forced their way through without the slightest provocation.

Marlene cursed and rushed forward, dropping to her knees at Narcissa's side. "Good Godric—are you all _right_?"

The pureblood shook her head. "And I probably never will be again." She looked Marlene in the eye. "I'm going to marry Lucius Malfoy after Hogwarts."

" _What_?" Marlene hissed. Despite being years younger, Marlene was acting like the older one here. She placed her arms around Narcissa, crushing her in an embrace. "That's—that's not right of them."

"But it's their choice. My future was never in my hands." Narcissa gave her a brittle, watery smile—and then Marlene kissed it away.

It was like a healing potion, the taste of Marlene. Narcissa hadn't given non-purebloods a thought before, but then Marlene had insisted on making her way into Narcissa's heart. Whether teasing Narcissa over Quidditch (no one else knew Narcissa actually enjoyed sports), commenting about female schoolmates' wardrobes together (Marlene had been the first to find out that Narcissa hated that evil, girly color—pink), or "practicing" snogging techniques (Narcissa had been Marlene's first, and Marlene had been Narcissa's first girl), Marlene was the friend that Narcissa had never had, the friend that no one would ever know about. But she became more than a friend when the girls wondered what "more than snogging" would be with a fellow witch. Nothing had been the same since. Especially when Marlene had bravely (damn that Gryffindor part of her) said she loved Narcissa.

"How come you…?"

"I was skipping class," Marlene admitted, looking Narcissa over and collecting over one shoulder the disheveled mess that was Narcissa's hair. "Sirius and James accidentally Vanished Lily's homework…so Dorcas and I were going to 'accidentally' Vanish their hair for a little while."

Narcissa gave a wet chuckle, which made Marlene grin. "They deserve it."

"They do," Marlene agreed, resting her forehead against the older witch's. "…you don't."

"We—we can't carry on forever, you know…"

"I know." Marlene got that glint in her eye, though, the one when Sirius and James fell for one of her traps or an idea bloomed in her mind. "But Lucius isn't here to dictate your every move, and neither are any of the others."

Narcissa stared at her for a while before they kissed again. Her stomach was fine now, but her heart was unsettled. It was nice to hear such words from Marlene, but she knew they were hopeful, not truthful. And once Narcissa graduated…Marlene's love wouldn't matter anymore. Just as before, nothing would be the same after.

**Author's Note:**

> D: Sad, but more like bittersweet, because they do get some more time together. I just thought adding the melodrama of Lucius and an impending engagement added a nice, angsty touch. I'd love to see what Marlene and Cissy usually get up to, though. ;] The quote is an excerpt from a poem by Rose Styron. Her stuff is truly amazing! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: …is it bad that, 6yrs later, all I can think about is them smooching after Cissy puked? XD Like, ew. I know Cissy cleaned her mouth out, but ew. XDDD Anywho, I p much agree with my 2011 A/N.


End file.
